Iron Bull/Approval
Iron Bull's Disposition The player can tell generally how Iron Bull feels about the Inquisitor by engaging him in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where his greeting is not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). :Hostile/Cold/Neutral (-75 to +34): ::Iron Bull will greet the Inquisitor in one of the following ways: ::*"How's it going?" ::*"Can I help you?" ::*"What can I do for you?" ::*"What's going on?" ::Iron Bull will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "See you." :Warm/Friendly (35 to 125): ::Iron Bull will greet the Inquisitor with "Hey, you need me?" or "How you doing?" or "Hey, boss. How are you?" ::Iron Bull will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "See you." or "Nice talking with you boss." Cutscenes You had something to show me? Available immediately upon reaching Skyhold :No approval changes when talking to the soldiers :I know every soldier under my command. You don't have that option... but a few faces might help. ::*Q Why did you act like that? :::* (Special) They may think less of you. ::*This was good. - ::*Their attitudes surprised me. ::*This was depressing. - You wanted to get drinks? Skyhold, requires +35; begins a scene with the Bull's Chargers The song the Chargers sing at the end counts towards Patron of the Arts ::No approval changes After Here Lies the Abyss (Siege of Adamant) If Iron Bull was in your party during the siege of Adamant in Here Lies the Abyss. Qunari training exercise to master your fear. Been awhile since I needed it, but that nightmare demon was... big. / Just hit me with the stick, all right? I need to get over this demon crap. * Q What is this exercise? * him. '' * Let's talk this through. '''Who's stuck in the fade, huh? (Grunts.)' * You're sure about this? * This helps you? * That's right, let it out. An alliance with the Qunari Skyhold, requires some amount of approval Begins Demands of the Qun Codex Unlocked: Qunari Dreadnoughts :Glad you came by. I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath. Already verified It with Red. ::No approval changes :They're ready to work with us. With you, boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition, joining forces. ::*I don't trust them. - ::*I'm interested. - ::*This doesn't interest me. - :They're worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army. My Chargers, you, maybe some backup. ::* Investigate. :::No approval changes. ::*I'll do it. - ::*I don't trust Qunari. - :(Gatt) I know. But you need to do what's right, Hissrad... For this alliance, and for the Qun. ::*Save your men. - (later at Skyhold) ::*Save the dreadnought. - (later at Skyhold) (If The Inquisitor chooses to save Iron Bull's men by signaling a retreat) :(Gatt) All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For them? ::*I'm sorry, Gatt. ::*Gatt, we can salvage this. - ::*Don't call him Hissrad. - :So much for that. ::*''(Underworld Knowledge)'' We can minimize losses. - ::*You did the right thing. - ::*I'm sorry. - ::*How are you feeling? - (If The Inquisitor chooses to save the dreadnought, leaving Iron Bull's men to die) :(Sighs.) Yeah. ::*I'm sorry. ::*Look away, Bull. - ::*Can they do it? - :A Qunari alliance. That's a first. ::*''(Underworld Knowledge)'' We'll make good use of it. - ::*I'm sorry about your men. - ::*What does this mean for you? - ::*Go take some time. Taarsidath-an halsaam Available after killing a high dragon for the first time (he doesn't have to be in the party) :To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend! ::Q What is this? (repeat) ::*''Drink.'' - ::*I'm not drinking that. (ends scene) :Here, your turn. ::Q What was that Qunari phrase? (repeat) ::*''Drink.'' - ::*I'm done drinking. (ends scene) :Atashi. "The glorious ones." That's our word for them. Ataaaaasheeeeeee. ::Q Why are dragons sacred? (repeat) ::*I'm sorry we had to kill it. ::*Now I feel awkward. ::*They're just beasts. - :So they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of chaos. Have another drink. ::*''Drink.'' - ::*I'm really done. (ends scene) :(Laughs.)'' Nice! To dragons! ''(Swallows.) ::*''(Romance)'' To you. - ::*To good fights. - ::*To bringing order. - ::*To bad drinks. - Prompted conversation They've got good form. Haven only, first attempt to speak to him... :They've got good form. Cullen's putting his templar training to good use. ::No approval changes :You've got no leader. No Inquisitor. ::*We've got Cassandra. (ends branch) - ::*Cullen commands the troops. (ends branch) ::*Leliana is our leader. (ends branch) ::*Do we need one? (ends branch) ::*Perhaps I should lead. - ::You? (Grunts.) Why you? :::*I was chosen by the Maker. :::*I can seal rifts. :::*Someone should. I'm willing. - After In Hushed Whispers :(Grunts.) ::*''(Romance)'' I'll protect you. ::*Tevinter magic goes too far. - ::*It was incredible. - ::*Weird, right? - After Champions of the Just :Getting in your head, messing around... ''(Grunts.)'' ::*''(Romance)'' I'll protect you. ::*It was worth the risk. ::*Maybe it never stopped! - ::*We killed it. - Got some new tricks, huh? If a rogue Inquisitor chooses the Tempest specialization :No approval changes After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts :At least under the Qun, you don't get everyone tripping on each other's dicks while the country goes to crap. ::*''(Romance)'' You've got a silver tongue. ::*We need politics. ::*There were mitigating factors. ::*I agree. - Investigate. Tell me about the Ben-Hassrath. (Codex Unlocked: Qunari: Ben-Hassrath immediately after selecting this branch) :And then you've got the spies. ::Investigate. :::Q1 Re-educators? (repeat; Codex Unlocked: Ben-Hassrath Re-Educators; adds Q2 & Q3) :::Q2 Is it really that easy? (repeat) :::Q3 That's revolting. (repeat) ::*Your job is spying. (Codex Unlocked: Seheron) ::*None sound like you. (Codex Unlocked: Seheron) :And in the middle, me, trying to wrangle the rebels and restore order. ::No approval changes :One day I woke up and couldn't think of a damned reason to keep doing my job. Turned myself into the reeducators. ::No approval changes :That's how I ended up here. ::*''(Romance)'' It means I got to meet you. ::*You've had a hard time. ::*Wow. ::*Interesting story. Tell me about Qunari. :You writing a book? ::*''(Romance)'' I want to know more about you. ::*They sound interesting. ::*They're a potential threat. :*Investigate. ::Q1 How is it growing up? (Codex Unlocked: Qunari Tamassrans) :::*So no families? :::*You didn't choose your job? :::*You must have been proud. - ::Q2 And if Thedas fell to the Qun? :::No approval changes ::Q3 How do they govern? :::No approval changes ::Q4 Do you not marry? :::* (Special) What, really? ::::*''(Romance)'' You don't know true passion? ::::*I don't know what to say. ::::*That's bizarre. ::::*Sounds great. - ::Q5 Day-to-day life. :::No approval changes Why the name "Iron Bull?" :No approval changes Tell me about Seheron. Available at Skyhold; must ask about the Ben-Hassrath first :* Q Tell me of the Tal-Vashoth. (Codex Unlocked: Tal-Vashoth) ::*''(Special)'' Then aren't you Tal-Vashoth? (Codex Unlocked: Vashoth: The Grey Ones) ::No approval changes from remaining questions Tell me about your troops. Skyhold, available after scene with Bull's Chargers :No approval changes What does "Qunari" mean? :No approval changes In the Field *Whenever a group of Venatori is killed and he is in the active party - *When a high dragon is killed and he is in the active party - Category:Guides